To be a
by potterhead934
Summary: Squib, Mudblood,Slytherin. This a series of one shots about what its like to be in a certain category of magical folk, and how people overcome the prejudice. . Please R & R.


**Hey guys this is my new story to be a… It's a series of one shots about growing up as a second class or easily judged wizard enjoy!**

**The updates on this won't be to frequent as I am working on another fic at the moment called Without Paddy, so check that one out too. **

To be a squib

Argus Filch thought he was an ordinary wizarding boy. His parents were both pureblood and if he did well in Hogwarts he had a good life in front of him. What he didn't realise was he was a squib. A useless, good for nothing squib. This is his journey of discovery.

0o0o

Argus is 5

The small boy watched in wonder as his Mother and Father bustled around the kitchen. His mother casting spells to start carrots chopping and turn on the washing machine. Whilst his dad made a cup of coffee using only his wand. He wanted to be like them.

"One day Argie one day. You'll get your letter to Hogwarts, you'll pass your OWLs and your NEWTs and you'll be just like me and your father." His Mother often told him this.

"And Ellie?" He would ask wondering if his sister would be the same.

"You and Ellie both. Promise." His Mother would reassure him.

Then she would leave him with a big smile on his face and dreams of a day when he two could wave a wand and make everything ok.

0o0o

Argus is 11

"Happy Birthday Argie!" His younger sister screamed jumping on top of her now 11 year old brother

Argus Filch sat up and groaned, pushing his also 9 year old sister off him, he contemplated going back to bed for a moment before remembering it was his 11th birthday aka the day he got his Hogwarts letter!

He quickly pulled himself from the small bed he had spent the night in, ignoring the protests from his sister from her place on the floor.

He ran downstairs to where his parents were sat at the table nursing cups of coffee. Upon further inspection he could see that they had worry lining their faces.

Argus stopped running and approached his parents slowly. "Mum? Dad? Is everything ok?" He asked frowning.

When he received no answer he let his curiosity take over the conversation. "Has my Hogwarts letter come yet?" Was his next question.

"Look son about that….." Began his father. He was stopped by a nudge from his Mum, "Not while Ellie's in the room Rob." She reprimanded him.

"Sorry. Ellie will you please leave us alone for a moment?" He asked the younger girl who had been stood so silently that Argus hadn't noticed her.

She narrowed her eyes in curiosity, but another sharp look from their Father sent her on her way. Filch watched her retreating back for a moment before turning back to his parents silently demanding to know what was going on.

"Look Argie, we just got a letter from Mr Dumbledore. It looks like you're not the kind of boy made for Hogwarts." His Mother said gently.

"W-what? He doesn't want me? What did I do wrong I've never even met him!" He was on the verge of tears and his voice broke towards the end of the sentence.

"No son, you haven't done anything wrong. You're a Squib." Nobody understood how much those words cost Argus Filch. It was the end, he was worse than a muggle; at least muggles were oblivious to the wonders of magic. He would have to grow up watching his family's magic but knowing he would never have the ability to do it himself.

"You-you promised me Mum. You said that Me and Ellie would be like you and Dad. That we would go to Hogwarts and be the same as you!" I cried.

"Oh Arg! Ellie will be going to Hogwarts. The letter confirmed that Ellie was magical, its- it's just you." His Mother's voice broke, not believing this was happening to her beloved son.

"She. It's just me?" The eleven year old boy watched is whole world crumble around him. Before his parents could say anything to console the heart broken boy he had turned on his heel and vanished from the airy dining room.

He ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room before collapsing onto his unmade bed, curling up into a ball and started to cry. They were the deep, ragged sobs of a heart broken child. A child who had realised that the thing he had been waiting for all his life, would never happen.

He cried until he had no tears left and vowed he would never give up on magic. He would live around it trying to learn it all his life. He would die trying to be a wizard if he had to.

0o0o

Argus is 13

Argus watched his little sister race around getting ready for her first year at Hogwarts until his insides turned green and poisonous from jealousy. He should be going to, a cool third year turning up his nose at his exited little sister, but he wasn't instead he was a jealous Year 9 wishing he could be her.

Half an hour later his little sister popped up screaming, "I'm ready Mum, let's go or I might miss the train!"

The last time he had felt this jealous was late March, when his sister had received her Hogwarts letter and she had run around the house screaming that she was a witch. Way to rub it in his face much?

"Come on then everyone; let's go we don't want to be late!" His Dad called around the large house.

15 minutes later they all had their shoes on and were ready to go. "Come on then guys, we're going in one the ministry hire cars and we don't want to be late."

Ellie bounded out of the door with a huge smile on her face whereas Argus lagged behind. His Mother pulled him over and said "Are you alright Argie? I know this must be hard for you." Her voice was filled with compassion, but Argus caught something else in it too. Sympathy maybe? He hated sympathy, he wasn't something to be gawked at and pitied. He was a person.

"I'm fine." His voice was cold and sharp, as he headed out the door behind his father and sister.

0o0o

"Alright then Ellie. I hope you have a good time, and write lots. We'll see you at Christmas," His Dad said his farewells before pulling his youngest and only magical child into his arms.

His Mother didn't do the talking part. She merely enveloped her daughter into a tight, bone crushing hug and when she pulled away there were tears in her eyes. "Be good Ellie." Was all she said.

The next thing Argus registered was his little sister wrapping her arms around him and whispering in his ear, "I'm sorry you can't come to. Have fun in Muggle School yeah?"

I smirk at my sister and say, "Always do lil' sis, always do."

She smiles and bounds away to the train without a backwards glance. The jealousy comes again. Coursing through my veins and stopping me from the thinking straight. I shake it away and wave at my sister as she disappears around the corner on the huge, ruby red train.

I smile. I may not be a wizard but I have the best parents in the whole world.

0o0o

Argus is a man

I never thought I'd end up where I am now. A bitter old man working as a caretaker amongst people I can only wish I was like. Stopping children's fun, because my schooling wasn't like theirs.

I flunked out of Muggle School when I was 15. I wasn't good at being a muggle either, what was I good at?

My parents died when I was 17 and Ellie is now a fully grown woman with a successful wizarding career, she doesn't want or need to know me. I'm a nothing, an idoit, a jealous and pointless Squib caretaker in a world of talented Witches and Wizards. I'm a nothing.

I shake that thought off as I see another Wizarding miscreant playing with a fluorescent fanged Frisbee. "Oi you! Give that to me!" I shout at the magical boy.

**So that's the first chapter of my To be a….. series. The ones I have planned at the moment are To be a mudblood and To be a Slytherin. If you have any suggestions let me know in a review or a PM. **

**Thanks and don't forget to review, I love to know what you think. ;) **


End file.
